The Widening Gyre (Terry 12)
Plot Terry is chasing a Detrovite through the dessert. (Terry): Don't count on out-running me, Vulkanus! (Vulkanus): Why do you have to follow me around?! (Terry): Because your on my naughty list. Terry slaps down on the Omnitrix. (Humungousaur): HUMUNGOUSAUR!! Vulkanus runs over to punch Humungousaur but is punched by Humungousaur instead. Humungousaur cracks his knuckles. '' (Vulkanus): You can't beat me. This armor supposed to be unstop- ''Humungousaur punches him again. Vulkanus runs off again. Humungousaur starts running when a helicoptor shines a light down on him. (Humungousaur): Eh? The Helicoptor lands and a brown haired woman in a black leather suit steps out. (Agent Dawson): I am Agent Dawson. Theme Song! (Humungousaur): Who? (Agent Dawson): Agent Dawson. You are Terry Twelvyson. Humungousaur's eyes go into shock. (Humungousaur, getting angry): How'd you know that! (Agent Dawson): I am with the United States Goverment Dispatch Team known as A.R.T. (Humungousaur): If you know who I am. Why are you here? To try take the Omnitrix? You can try. Agent Dawson shakes her head. (Agent Dawson): No. Not today that is. We need you to eradicate a...nuisance. Humungousaur reverts. (Terry): What kind of nuisance? 1 hour later Terry is on a boat headed for an islande seemingly made out of trash. (Terry): So you need me to eradicate trash? I think the garbage people can do that. Agent Dawson sighs. (Agent Dawson): This is no ordinary trash. Suddenly 8 fish-men jump aboard. (Fish-Men): *hiss* (Terry): Un-ordinary as they come. Terry selects Jetray and transforms. Transformation Sequence: Gills grow all over body, hands become webbed, angler light sprouts of head. (Ripjaws): I don't think this Jetray. (Agent Dawson): New one? Agent Dawson kicks a Fish-Man overboard. Ripjaws punches 1 off. Agent Dawson pulls out a laser pistol and shoots 3 off. Ripjaws is tackled into the water. His legs turn into a tail. (Ripjaws): Epic. Ripjaws swims into the air and body slams the last 2. He reverts. (Terry): See. I do this offen. Terry gets up just as two mutant seagulls snatch him and Agent Dawson into the air. (Terry): Gak!! The Seagulls fly over the trash island and drop them down. (Terry): Owch! (Agent Dawson): Those are not ordinary birds either. (Terry): I'll make a quick look around! Terry transforms. (Fasttrack): Fasttrack! Fasttrack runs all across the island and runs back. He reverts. (Terry): Nothing but trash and seagulls. (Agent Dawson): Something is not right. The island was closer to the land than this. (Terry): Oh come on the island be moving. Can it? The island rumbles. They are thrown off as the island gets up and is revealed to be a giant Trash Monster. (Terry): Well that figures. Terry selects Way Big. (Terry): Luckily, I'm me. Terry transforms. (Way Big): Way Big! Way Big charges towards the Monster and punches him. The Trash Monster punches back. Way Big's eyes glow blue. He shoots cosmic vision from his eyes. (Way Big): I just love Way Big. He stops shooting. The Trash Monster falls over. It gets up qwickly. Way Big speeds away. He speeds back with an empty boat and shoves it through the Monster's chest. The Monster explodes for some strange reason. Way Big turns to look for Agent Dawson but only sees a helicoptor flying away. He smiles and walks off into the sunset The End Characters *Terry *Agent Dawson (first appearance) Villains *Trash Monster *Mutant Seagulls *Mutant Fish-Men *Vulkanus Aliens Used *Humungousaur *Ripjaws (first appearance; accidental selected alien was Jetray) *Fasttrack (cameo) *Way Big Category:Episodes Category:Terry 12 Episodes